Faith of Iron
"''May the warmth of the Forge keep your souls warm, and the killing touch of cold steel meet the souls of your enemies''," -Dwarven salutation The Faith of Iron is the largest and only organized source of religious faith to be found in Dwarven society, and is a very common sight in the Strongholds of Clan Greyforged and beyond. A Dwarven settlement is rarely considered to be fully recognized and established until it possesses a Faith of Iron branch or Forge somewhere in its borders. Known to be craftsmen, blacksmiths, and magical artisans of unrivaled skill and prowess, those clergymen of the Faith of Iron are famous for forging some of history's greatest weapons, armor, and artifacts using their secretive methods and close-knit network of smiths and wizards. Organization The Faith of Iron is a minority system of belief in Dwarf society, as a large majority of Dwarves prefer to revere and respect the earth around them as divine enough, without taking any further steps to elevate anyone or anything to a higher level. It is estimated that only around fifteen (15%) percent of the total global Dwarven population believes in the Faith of Iron, although this number is likely to grow in number considerably as time goes on. Those areas settled by the Faith of Iron that are not in Dwarven lands do accept members and even anoint clergy of other races, including humans and [[Drow]]. The Faith of Iron accepts clergy and members of both genders, but is still somewhat patriarchal in its organization, although it is believed that this practice is simply passed down from the individual beliefs of earlier clergy rather than as a result of any divine ideological beliefs. Normal believers are given no special treatment over outsiders, and entrance into the clergy is highly competitive and demanding. Outsiders are treated with an unusual level of suspicion, even for the Dwarves, and are often pressured into converting via the offering of gifts, room and board, and discounts at those Forges run by the Faith of Iron; no reports of violence or physical attempts at forced coercion towards outsiders have been reported. Titles: Officially, all proper clergy are known as Ironsworn, and there exists a deep hierarchy within the Faith to divide the Ironsworn into specialized sects and ranks. Those clergy newly entered into the Faith are referred to by their superiors as Malleable(s), or Nuggets as a derogatory insult or joking term. Proper priests/smiths receive the title of Metalbender, and the leader of a given church/temple/parish is known as a Metalbender Superior. Within the title of Metalbender there comes a number of other ranks and titles to replace the catch-all term that are not placed anywhere in the official hierarchy: # Metalweaver: Those smiths whose dexterity and skill in bending metals to one's will is such that they can weave baskets, armors, and complex meshes without the use of tools; used to denominate a talented smith. # Steeler: Those smiths with an expertise in forging armor with innate magical qualities; may possess the ability to literally "steel themselves" against incoming damage, making their flesh stronger than metal and making them temporarily impervious to physical damage. # Ironsights: Those smiths with an acute mastery of Metalbending magics that give them the ability to perceive and detect metal in the vicinity around themselves, even through walls; often selected to construct new buildings in a Stronghold. # Welders: Those priests with a natural talent and desire for helping/healing others by using the metal in the target's body and surrounding area; may travel to areas not under the Faith's direct membership as missionaries. # Silver-Tongued: Those priests with a natural talent for preaching, spreading the messages and legends of the Faith in order to sow interest in pursuing their education, and converting outsiders; usually seen as suspicious by outsiders and other Dwarves for their almost unnatural charisma and ability to persuade and convince people. # Bloodbender: Those that practice the forbidden class of Metalbending that allows for the manipulation of the iron in the blood of living beings; those who practice the art and are caught are shunned or outright excommunicated/killed for heresy. Composition Hierarchy =